


A Queen

by MISSYriver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This on Cold Meds, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Someone Hurts Felicity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Tumblr Hiatus Prompt Week #3:TASTEFelicity woke with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately slammed them shut again, the bright light piercing her skull and inflaming the little troll digging into her brain. Her mouth was dry and her lips parched, she ran her tongue over her lip to wet them and hissed. Keeping her eyes closed she used her tongue to probe her lower lip. It was swollen on the left side, she could feel a small cut still oozing blood. A little scared to open her eyes, she wiggled her toes and her fingers. She took stock of her aches, it was mostly her head, face, and hip. She wasn’t restrained and she couldn’t hear the normal sounds of a medical staff. That ruled out the hospital. So where was she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful friend and Beta gave me the idea for this story. I ran away with it. I hope you like it as much as she does. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't owe them but I love them

Felicity woke with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately slammed them shut again, the bright light piercing her skull and inflaming the little troll digging into her brain. Her mouth was dry and her lips parched, she ran her tongue over her lip to wet them and hissed. Keeping her eyes closed she used her tongue to probe her lower lip. It was swollen on the left side, she could feel a small cut still oozing blood. A little scared to open her eyes, she wiggled her toes and her fingers. She took stock of her aches, it was mostly her head, face, and hip. She wasn’t restrained and she couldn’t hear the normal sounds of a medical staff. That ruled out the hospital. So where was she?

 

She was laying down on something hard and cold to the touch, the realization making her pretty sure she was in the Arrowcave under Verdant. Felicity had no idea how she got there or what happened to her face. The last thing she remembered was picking up Thai food for Oliver and herself for dinner. It was the second night this week that he was coming over to work on  _ Operation Take Back the Crown,  _ also known as getting his family’s company back. He was supposed to do a quick patrol, while she got dinner and they'd meet back at her place by eleven.  

 

Lately the dinners were being turned into pop culture education sessions, where they watched movies on her tiny couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. Her skin would tingle when his hand brushed over hers in the bowl. By the end of the night he would give her a hug and whisper his gratitude against her shoulder. Every time he pulled back she’d catch his eyes dart down to her lips and she’d wonder if tonight was the night he’d make a move. But he never did. A few times she was ready to grab him and break down the last wall between them when their phones would ping with an alert and they were off the save the day. Those nights left her so amped up with sexual frustration Felicity had to take a long, hot bath before bed. The smell and taste of popcorn was an aphrodisiac. 

 

Ever since they had locked up Slade, Oliver was lighter. He smiled more, even laughed at times, and with crime rate down he didn't need to go out every night. His mother was dead, his sister was gone off who knows where but she did make regular contact and they would track her down soon enough. He’d lost almost everything and he was free to do what he wanted in life. Happy Oliver was even sexier than brooding Oliver, but neither had anything on shirtless Oliver. 

 

Felicity shook her train of thought away, pain spiking and flaring down her spine. She retched and rolled to her side, unable to stop from vomiting. The pounding in her head increased tenfold. She didn't hear his approach, but felt his hand on her back. He rubbed warm circles into her back, gently holding back her hair. She knew it was Oliver without looking,  her body attuned to his nearness. She would rather he not see her like this, but still relieved that he’s beside her.

 

“Felicity, are you alright? Can you tell me what happened? Do you know where you are? What year is it? Answer me please?” Oliver’s voice going higher with each panicked question.  

 

She kept her eyes closed and rolled toward his voice. Waves of dizziness crashed into her from all sides, she whimpered and reached for her head. Oliver's fingers brushed hair out of her face, leaving his palm on her cheek. She cracked open one eye.  Everything was blurry, she could barely make out the dark figure beside her as Oliver. Felicity closed her eye and groaned. 

 

“Does it hurt that bad? Should I lower the lights? Can you feel you toes? What's your name? What's my name?” Oliver demanded.

 

Felicity huffed,  _ how can I answer him if he doesn't shut up, _ she wondered.

 

Oliver stopped talking, “Felicity?”

 

She wondered if she said that out loud. 

 

“Light’s bright,” Felicity croaked.

 

“Hold on,” Oliver blurted out.

 

She heard his chair scrape back and him run off. Even with her eyes closed she saw the lights dim, and she slowly opened hers. Her left eye burned and teared up when she opened it. Felicity reached up to explore her face, her brow was swollen and tender. She must look horrible. A fat lip, a swollen eye, and who knows what other damage. What the hell happened?

 

“Is that better? I have your spare glasses. Yours were broken when I found you.” His voice was strange. It shook and was breathy, she wondered if he was scared. 

 

“What happened?” Felicity moaned.

 

“I was hoping you could tell me. I was running late so I went straight to your place after patrol. Your apartment was dark and your car was gone. You should have been back and you didn’t answer my call. I knew you were going to Lotus Leaf, so I went that way. I found you about a block away from the restaurant. You were unconscious and bleeding. I panicked and brought you here. You’ve been out about ten minutes since I found you, but I don't know how long you were out before. I was getting changed to take you to the hospital. John’s on the way,” Oliver stormed on and rambled as he began to pace.

 

“But what happened to my face?” Felicity squeaked.

 

Oliver took the seat next to her and rolled closer, taking her hand in one of his, his other hand brushing through her hair. He was in a black tee and leather pants, his jacket and hood were gone. She had never seen the sweet, tender look that was currently on his face before. He was sad, scared, and anger simmered below the surface of his expression. Felicity squeezed his hand. 

 

“I really wish I knew.  Your purse was gone. I think you were mugged,” Oliver growled.

 

“My tablet was in my purse. Is it gone?” Felicity tried to sit up.

 

“No, no lay back. What can you tell me?”

 

“Tracker in my tablet, we can find it.” Felicity explained.

 

Oliver’s eyes darkened, “And I can find who did this to you. But first, I need to make sure you're okay,” his voice softened. “What’s your name?”

 

“Queen Elizabeth,” Felicity mocked.

 

Oliver scowled at her, “Where are we, your highness?”

 

“Tower of London,” she chirped with a horrible accent. 

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” He held up his hand and one finger.

 

“Hey now, no need for rude gestures.” Felicity chuckled and instantly regretted it. “Ouch, my head hurts,” She pouted. 

 

“You’ve got a big bump on the back of your head, let me get you some ice. Maybe I should still take you to the hospital. I think you have a concussion.” 

 

Oliver’s thumb skimmed over her forehead. He leaned in close, Felicity felt his warm breath on her cheek. This could not be the first time they kiss, her head pounding and ringing, the taste of vomit and blood in her mouth. 

 

“I threw up,” she blurted out.

 

“I’ll get a mop and clean it up,” he sighed.

 

Oliver pressed a light kiss to her forehead and disappeared before she could protest. Great, the guy she was crazy in love with, who was no longer her boss and on the verge of something more was about to clean up her vomit. This wasn’t how she wanted this evening to go. She was going to stop waiting on him and make her own move. Her plan was food, wine, and moving the popcorn bowl onto her lap so she could sit closer to him. She would have cuddled under the arm he always rested on the back of the couch, lifted her head when they talked, and pressed her lips against his. And just see what happened next.

 

That had all changed when she woke up swollen and hurting on a metal table. She wondered if they should shell out the money for a real hospital bed. She tried to sit up again, was able to prop herself up on her elbow, she looked down at herself. Her shoe was gone, her knee was scraped. Her clothes ripped and filthy. She’d have to wait to see a mirror to see the damage to her face. But when she lightly touched the bump Oliver had talked about, she saw that his leather jacket had been under her head.  

 

Oliver returned with a bucket and mop, he handed her a glass of water and told her to take small sips. He quickly cleaned up the mess and took the mop back where he found it. Felicity waited until he was back and beside her to ask to get up. He protested but relented. He pushed a trash can close and helped her sit up. 

 

“Just sit there before you try standing,” Oliver suggested. 

 

Felicity was used to taking care of herself. Her mom worked two jobs and was gone most of the time. They couldn't afford for her to take days off for a sick kid, so it fell on Felicity to handle it alone, without her. Oliver stood next to her case she fell, he rubbed her back, it was all so new and wonderful. 

 

“Ready,” Oliver asked.

 

Felicity slid forward on the table. Her skirt bunched up around her thigh closest to him, and revealed a large red and purple bruise on her hip. She hadn’t noticed the pain until she started to moved her leg. Oliver hissed and placed his hand over the bruise. His fingertips lightly touched her skin, it sent a shiver up her spine. He looked up, Felicity’s breath caught in her throat. His fingers splayed out on along her skin until his palm covered the bruise and his fingers skimmed her ass. His face and mouth so close that she’d only need to move an inch and she’d be against him. She wondered what he tasted like. 

 

Felicity licked her lips, Oliver eyes dropped to her mouth and he watched. His fingers and nails gently dragged over her skin and hip. Goosebumps and delicious chills spread across her body. She forgot about the pain and only focused on the dark blue of his eyes.  Oliver’s hand slipped under her skirt, a finger traced along her hip bone. Felicity bit her abused lip, dropped her head on his shoulder and moved closer. Oliver moved around her leg, and stood between her open thighs. His hand went to the side of her face, he took a deep breath.

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he breathed her name. 

 

“Oliver,” she sighed.

 

“John,” a deep voice said behind them. “Maybe I should come back after you're done with the introductions, so I can get Felicity to the hospital and police station. Unless it’s not as bad as Oliver said it was.”

 

John Diggle scowled at them, Oliver moved away but stayed close. Felicity felt a blush spread across her cheeks. John moved closer to get a better look at her face. John reached out and cupped her chin, turned her head left and right. He turned away and pulled out a penlight from the drawer. 

 

“Focus on my finger, don’t follow the light.” John ordered. “Good, her pupils are reacting to light, he right one is a bit sluggish so a CT is a good idea. Do you remember what happened?”

 

“No, last thing I remember is getting dinner for us and then waking up here.”

 

“Us?” John probed.

 

“Felicity’s been giving me a crash course in business school,” Oliver offered.

 

John looked at Oliver and they stared at each other. Felicity wasn’t sure what silent argument she was missing but it didn’t matter, she was starting to regret those few sips of water as her stomach turned. She hit Oliver’s arm and held on as she slid to the floor and vomited into the closest round can she found. 

 

“We’ve got to get her to the hospital. How many times has she thrown up?” John asked.

 

“This is twice,” Oliver answered.

 

“We better get going,” John advised.

 

“Wait,” Felicity used Oliver’s arms to sit up, she grabbed her head. “Whoa, okay wait.  I need to get the tracker turned on. Someone needs to get that tablet. Not many people can hack in but we can’t take the chance that someone does. I have Arrow stuff on there and our operation plans.”

 

“Felicity, you have a head injury. It can wait,” Oliver tried to convince her.

 

“It won’t take long. Also, I wonder if there’s a camera near the restaurant that can tell us what happened.”

 

Felicity felt at ease in front of her work station, she quickly pulled up the tracker software and turned it on. It’d take a few moments for a clear reading on where the device was. She pulled up the video feed from SCPD traffic cameras. She knew the route she would have taken there and back. She drove, and according to Oliver her car was still near the restaurant. It was almost one in the morning now. She was normally the last pick up of the night, since the restaurant closed at ten. So whatever had happened to her happened in the last three hours. 

 

The traffic cam showed her car pull past and into the parking lot. Felicity could only see her feet as she ran inside, and after a few minutes she walked out of the restaurant and leaned into her car. The Felicity on camera stepped into the frame and the looked down the street, off camera. She then reached for her phone, but Felicity knew from experience that the area was horrible for cell phone service. Felicity watched herself walk off camera away from her car. She must have heard something and wanted to call for help but didn't have service. 

 

Oliver’s hand rested on her shoulder after he handed her an ice pack, she wasn’t sure what hurt more, but she chose to put it on the bump on her head. She held it in place with one hand while she tried to load up another angle. Oliver’s hand moved from her shoulder to the ice and he muttered about letting him help. She shrugged and got back to work with both hands. It took a hacked ATM camera from a closed bank to get the right video.

 

On the video, two men stood over a young teenage boy, holding a backpack out of his reached. Felicity approached, and all eyes turned to her. She and Oliver watched as the woman on the video offered her purse in trade for the boy, and one of the men jerked it from her hands. The second man let the boy go and stalked towards her, his intentions written clearly on his face. Felicity looked at the kid, who stared at her in horror. “Go!” she mouthed. 

 

The teenager ran and Felicity’s shoulders sagged in relief.  She then straightened as both men approached. One man tugged and tried to pull the other one away but he was pushed off and the bigger man grabbed her and pulled her close for a hard kiss. 

 

In the Arrowcave Oliver growled, the ice pack sloshed and Felicity wondered if it would pop under the pressure of Oliver’s grip.

 

The Felicity on the video pulled back and slammed the heel of her palm into his nose. He threw her to the ground and she landed on her hip and her face bounced off the pavement. Felicity kicked out her foot and connected with his knee, which caused the man to drop to the ground screaming. His friend grabbed him under the arms and pulled him along. Her shoe dangled from her foot and slipped off when she lowered her leg. The man hobbled back in frame and lifted her up by her arms and yelled. As he shook her, her head slammed back into the cement at least three times before his friend pulled him away again. 

 

Felicity lay there without moving for twenty minutes before the hooded vigilante arrived. He dropped to her side, hands brushed over her body. He picked her up, his arm under her knees, her head on his chest. He looked down at her and brushed a kiss to her head before he walked off. 

 

“I'm going to kill them,” Oliver grumbled behind her.

 

“Not if I get to them first,” John added.

 

“Tracker’s live, I got a location. Fifth and Oak, looks like an old office building,” Felicity cut in.

 

“You need to get checked out, Oliver go with her. I’ll take care of this,” John ordered.

 

“I want to go after them,” Oliver demanded.

 

“Yeah, that's not the best idea, your girl needs you so go with her. Hold her hand in case she needs any shots.” 

 

Felicity's head shot up,she grabbed her head and groaned, “No one said anything about shots.”

 

“John's right, let me go changed and we’ll get going,” Oliver offered.

 

She watched him walk away and noticed John watching her. She gave him a little smile and grimaced when it tugged on her lip.

 

“Oliver is going to give me a full report from the doctor and we will make sure you get the rest you need.  No more chasing down muggers without backup. But that was a nice punch to the nose, next time remember you're supposed to run away after. Here, take some aspirin, it will help ease the pain.”

 

“Yes sir,” Felicity said with a salute. “Wait are they aspirin or  _ aspirin _ .”

 

“Normal aspirin, I promise.” John chuckled.

 

Oliver returned in blue jeans a black henley and his leather coat. He handed her his grey sweatshirt and helped pull it over her head. 

 

“Are you ready?” Oliver took her hand.

 

“Nope, I can't go to the hospital. I lost my shoe.” She pouted. “There is no way the Queen of England will go anywhere without a shoe. Sorry, can’t go, no shots...I mean no shoes no hospitals. I’m the Queen and I decrees...decreed it so,” her words slurred and dropped off the pressure in her head unbearable. 

 

“You want to be a Queen, I’ll make you a Queen. But first, the hospital,” Oliver retorted.

 

“Uhh, What!?” Felicity gasped. “ _ Did he just?” _

 

_ “ _ Huh?” Oliver blushed and looked away.

 

“Dig! You promised they were just aspirin. Why am I hallucinating?”

 

“I swear it was just aspirin. You are not hallucinating.” John had a smile on his face. “I'll get the guys, you two need to talk.”

 

John walked away, grabbed two handguns and pulled out his phone.

 

“Roy, meet me at 5th and Oak, we got two thugs that need to learn how to treat a lady.”

 

John gave a quick wave and was up the street entrance stairway and out the door. Oliver watched John go, his hand holding on to her a little too tight, but he didn't look down. She tugged on his arm until he looked at her. Felicity arched her brow.

 

“Hospital now, talk later,” Oliver offered.

 

“If it leads to kissing and sex then what are we waiting for!?” Felicity exclaimed. She pulled herself to her feet and limped toward the stairs. “Are you coming?” She attempted a flirty wink.

 

Oliver sucked in a breath and started to cough.

 

“Soon your highness, very soon,” Oliver purred.

 

  


	2. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Four: At Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all will love it as much as me. 
> 
> Thank you almondblossomme and TheBookJumper love you

 

“I don't care what you think, this is not happening Oliver.”

 

“Felicity, it has to happen.”

 

“That’s where you are wrong and I am right. Because I will not sit back and let you control my life. This is my choice and you have no say in my choices.”

 

“Felicity, be reasonable.”

 

“Reasonable! HA! When have you ever been reasonable when I’m right, which is always. Cause I am smart, really really smart, and just so  _ you  _ know, I am right more often than you are. But you are never reasonable, you only listen to that little guilt demon on your shoulder that pushes you, and me, I might add. So I won't do it, I won't bow down to the mighty Oliver Queen.”

 

“Felicity,” he sighed.

 

“No, you don't get to say my name. You don't get to walk into my life and change everything. You will not change my mind Oliver, because it's not up to you what I do with my life.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“Do not take the tone of eye roll with me, mister!? You are not puppy dogging your way into my mind.”

 

“Puppy dogging!? What? When have I done that?

 

“Seriously, Oliver!?  **_ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?”_ **

 

“Hey, calm down. I was just asking.”

 

“Do not tell me to calm down, I am very calm. The first time we met, you came in all sexy charm, with your big blue eyes and that lost boy vibe that makes women go wild.”

 

“You thought I was sexy? Did I make you go wild?”

 

“Don’t you dare try to change the subject, Oliver Jonas Queen. You tried to play your game on me that very first day. But I saw you, I see you, all of you.”

 

“I know you did. And I saw you.”

 

“No you didn’t, you saw everyone but me.”

 

“I tried to not see you, to not let you see how much I needed you. I tried to keep you at arm's length.”

 

“Frack you and your arm’s length. You keep pushing me, but I am not going to break. So stop and stop telling me what to do.”

 

“That is not what I am trying to do.”

 

“Yes it is. You're not listening to me and my wants.”

 

“Well, your wants are wrong.”

 

“SEE, see you're not listening to me.”

 

“Oh trust me I’m listening to every word. I should be recording it honestly, Dig and Roy might not believe me.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean? Huh?”

 

“That you are smart and beautiful and I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

 

Felicity lets out a loud snort. “Bullshit. I am not budging on this Oliver so stop lying to me.”

 

“Look at me, you can always tell when I'm lying. So look at me when I say this. Felicity you are the smartest person I know. Felicity you are more beautiful every time I see you. AND my life, if I even lived, would be meaningless without you. Which means that I need you to do this.”

 

“Oh that was good, that was very good. But no.”

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

 

“Oliver you are not the boss of me….anymore and you can't make me do this.”

 

“I am not making you, I am begging you. Please Felicity, it will be quick.”

 

“Oh that is just what every girl wants to hear.”

 

“I’ll buy you ice cream.”

 

“You already promised me ice cream. And a foot rub if I remember correctly.”

 

“Umm actually I think that was the guy in the waiting room.”

 

“What!? I didn't agree did I?”

 

“Almost, but I glared and told him to back off.”

 

“Now that sounds like a good story, wish I’d been there.”

 

“Felicity you were there. You told him that you were my queen and you couldn't lose the crown.”

 

“I did not say that,” she gasped.

 

“This is why the doctor wants to keep you overnight. Yes, that includes a needle for an IV and a blood draw. I am going to stay right here and no one will approach you with any unnecessary needles with me watching over you. I wasn't there to stop that piece of dirt from hurting you, but I am going to stay right here until you’re better.”

 

Felicity sank lower in the hospital bed, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and glared at Oliver. The pain in her head had eased after the nurse had given her a dose of Motrin and something to ease the nausea. So far she had been able to avoid the needle with her stubborn determination. But Oliver was not letting her leave the way she wanted. Somewhere in her fuzzy mind she knew he was right. She was also sure that they had this conversation more than once. 

 

“Felicity, I know you are scared but so am I. You could be seriously injured and that terrifies me.” 

 

Oliver hadn’t left her side since leaving the Foundry, even when she was placed in a gown he’d only turned around and waited. He told her stories about his childhood while holding her hand. Every time the nurse came back a new argument would erupt, Oliver didn't yell back, he knew that no matter what she said it all came back to the fear of needles.

 

Oliver had received an update from Dig about their progress on locating the muggers. They had found the accomplice, in the building Felicity found, and her tablet. Her wallet and her attacker had not been located, with the other guy. Dig and Roy questioned the man repeatedly before using a burner phone to make an anonymous tip, sitting on the perp until the patrol car arrived. The man that had hurt Felicity, was still out there and he had her ID with address. And the only info they had on him was a street name,  _ AK69 _ . Dig was going to do a search when he was back at the Foundry, before coming to the hospital.

 

Oliver had lived without the Queen money for so long that it hadn't been too hard to readapt until tonight. Tonight he wished for the Manor,  a safe place he could take Felicity until this scum was off the streets. She would have never agree to it, but he wished he had that option. He doubted she would want to stay in the Foundry with him either. Oliver tried to picture, what the next few days will be like sleeping on her tiny couch. He slept in worse places, and if it offered him and her a sense of peace then he’d beg. If she refused, he might just curl up on her doormat, because her safety was his number one concern. Until  _ AK-Douchebag  _ was located and handled, Oliver would be by her side.

 

If they just so happened to have that talk she brought up early about kissing and sex, Oliver was more than ready. It had become increasingly difficult to deny his feelings and desire for her. He had always noticed her beauty. But it was what  she made him feel, human, worthy and happy that made it flawless. It was the light she brought to his life that really opened his eyes. Her brilliant mind, her passion to help others and her stubborn bravery.

 

Oliver had not been surprised Felicity offered her belongings to save the teenager, or her willingness to face danger for others. He had been terrified when he had found her unconscious and bleeding. He had thought he was going to lose her, and she would never know what she meant to him. He prayed and begged that she would be okay, that he’d get the chance to tell her everything. He vowed that he wouldn't hold anything back, not with her. 

 

He had almost kissed her earlier tonight. Oliver swears that his fingers still feel the smooth skin of her thight and the curve of her hip. He wanted to explore that buzz that he felt when he stood between her thighs. He really wanted to know how soft her lips would be against his. But that would have to wait until she was healed and better. 

 

Felicity’s lips were still swollen and the bruise had spread down to her chin and cheek. Her forehead above her eyebrow had a decent hematoma, the purple bruise spread to her eye. The doctor requested a CT scan and X-rays to rule out an orbital skull fracture. Her pupils were reacting normal and equal. It was her memory recall that had the doctor and Oliver concerned. 

 

Felicity had to be reminded why they were at the hospital often. Her long term memory was fine, everything before the assault was intact. But the memories after were like sand falling through her fingers. He really needed her to get the IV, and start relaxing so she could rest and heal. Oliver just needed the right incentive or distraction.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Yes, Felicity?”

 

“What happened?” she sounded scared, and he hated it.

 

“Someone attacked you, and you hit your head. We are here to get you checked out. You are about to get an IV and admitted.”

 

“Whoa I don't do needles.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. But I really need you to. Maybe I could distract you, what distracts you the most.”

 

“You calling me sweetheart is pretty distracting.”

 

“What would you like me to call you? Honey? Baby? Your Highness?” Felicity stared at him in shock. “How about I just call you mine? We’ll figure out the term of endearment later.”

 

“Yours as in, you're IT girl?” she hesitated.

 

“My friend, my partner, my future and my happiness.” Oliver offered openly. 

 

“Are you asking me to be your…. _ girlfriend _ ?”

 

Olivers smile broadened, “I take what I can get, but we can start with a date and see where we go from there.”

 

“Okay!?” Felicity sounded perplexed. “But no needles.”

 

“Felicity, I am going to get the nurse. And we are going to get the IV because you're the strongest person I know. What else distracts you?”

 

“You on a salmon ladder. Which I might add, I don't see anywhere.”

 

“No salmon ladder but I got an idea. I'll be right back.”

 

Felicity stared after Oliver, flabbergasted and confused. Did they just start dating? Are they going to be lovers? Ugh, she hated that word, it had always seemed creepy to her. Her mind wandered to the next train of thought, a broken train yard of possibilities and expectations. She felt sluggish and she hated the worry in Olivers eyes. 

 

Oliver returned to the semi private room, with a twenty something man in scrubs. He seemed vaguely familiar but Felicity couldn't place from where. She almost missed, the man side eye Olivers jean covered butt, but from her own experience she knew, _the moment of_ _aww when you gazed at perfection_.

 

“Perfect what, Felicity?” Oliver asked.

 

“Oh Frack, did I say that out loud?”

 

Both men nodded, Felicity shrugged.

 

“You’re ass,” Felicity answered smugly. 

 

“My ass is perfect?” Oliver smirked.

 

He didn't see the nurse, enthusiastically nod at Felicity. 

 

“Pretty much, but I reserve the right to take it back after I see you naked.” 

 

Felicity squirmed in the bed at Oliver’s predatory look that spread across his face. 

 

“Trust me there will be no take backs,” Oliver winked. “This is Kevin, he’s been in and out waiting for you to agree. Will you try to let me distract you while Kevin starts the line?”

 

“You can try but I'm not sure…. **_OH HOLY... HELLOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”_ **

 

“Distracting you, without a salmon ladder.”

 

Oliver stood at the foot of her bed and slowly peeled the shirt up over his head. Kevin had his back to Oliver, removing supplies from the drawers and cabinets. He turned around eyes first on Felicity and then snapped to the bare broad toned back of Oliver Queen. Felicity watched as his eyes widened and he dropped the tray he had been holding. The loud crash and curse word caused the head of an older women to pop through the curtain. The woman had been about to talk but her mouth dropped open. 

 

“Oliver, put your shirt on before you start a riot.” Felicity tried to scold him. 

 

Oliver only had eyes for Felicity, and the adorable blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck. Felicity licked her dry lips, and Oliver smirked. He loved feeling her eyes on him when he worked out in the Foundry. She would be typing and then suddenly stop, the heat from her stare thrilled him, he mentally counted how many runs it would take for her to shake out of it. 

 

“Do you, uh need help in here Kev?” the woman asked without looking away from Oliver. 

 

Kevin shook his head, snapped his eyes to Felicity, the other nurse and back to Oliver. “Oh no, I’m good, real good.”

 

Oliver stepped to the side of the bed and moved closer to Felicity's side. He took her hand and placed it on his abdomen, then dragged it up to his chest. He covered her hand with both of his, as it rested over his Bratva tattoo. 

 

Felicity stopped talking, she stopped breathing and stared transfixed at her hand under his. His chest was warm, his heart beat steady and strong. She’d touched him before, she’d helped patch him up but it had never been like this. She had never seen that look of barely restrained hunger and yearning for  _ her.  _

 

 _“Oh!”_ Felicity squeaked _._

 

“Kevin do you think we could start that process, we’ve been waiting for.” Oliver directed.

 

Kevin startled, spun away, and quickly replaced the needed supplies. The scars had surprised him but it was easy to overlook seeing the hard tan body and chiseled abs. Kevin was definitely an abs man, and he was sure Oliver had eight. But the real distraction had been the love and passion on Oliver's face looking at Felicity, she was one lucky girl. His boyfriend was going to love this story when he got home.  

 

Oliver had meant to distract her, but once her hand touched his skin every pent up emotion and exotic dream he had for her came rushing back. After Kevin started to move, Oliver forgot everything but the wide brilliant blues staring into his and the trembling hand on his chest. Oliver stepped closer, leaned down and brush his nose along the skin of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her, sunshine and wild flowers. She shivered, and let out a shuddering breath. 

 

He pressed his lips to her ear, with his tongue he explored the delicate skin. His teeth nipped and tugged. Felicity let out a strangled moan and leaned her head into his. He knew he needed to back off, they were not alone and he couldn't do everything he really wanted. 

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered it low against her burning skin. “Do you know how many nights I thought about touching you?” 

 

The fine hair on the back of her neck stirred, chills and goosebumps spread along her arms. Hot lust and desire burned in her heart and through her body. He was going to devour her whole and she couldn't wait for her chance to distract him.

 

“All done, I'm just going to go and call my boyfriend.” Kevin sputtered, backed away and closed the curtain.

 

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” Felicity sighed.

 

She lifted her free hand and brushed her fingers over his lips, he gently kissed her fingers. She was surprised to find the IV in her hand and impressed that she hadn't felt anything but Oliver. 

 

“Trust me, I feel the same.”

 

“How about a light kiss for my aches?”

 

Oliver smiled, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, a very light kiss to her eye and cheek. He wet his lips with his tongue, tilted her chin up and pressed his lips on the abrasion. He leaned back, his thumb grazed her cheek. Oliver looked into her eyes, and tenderly captured her mouth. 

 

“Glad to see your feeling better, Felicity.” John Diggle stood with his arms crossed. “Oliver, do I want to know why you're not wearing a shirt? Nah nope never mind forget I asked. But if this is going to be a thing can we set up some ground rules. So I don't keep walking in on,” he gestured at them, “all of this.”

 

Felicity buried her face in the crook of Oliver's neck and laughed. Her lips hurt, she was worried about her head but her heart was full and she couldn't wait to get better. Oliver held her hand tightly and shrugged, his smile bright. They had a lot of things to figure out but Oliver knew that with Felicity by his side he could do anything. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver
> 
> feed my need for validation and comment ; )


	3. Clear for Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the hospital has new challenges for Felicity, one she never thought about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, are you still out there? I'm here with a short update. Let's hope this is the start of me getting back into writing again. I'm adding this Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018 - WEEK 1: Revelation

 

Six days, one hundred and forty-four hours of masculine hovering, smothering an overwhelming amount of sexual frustration and Felicity has had enough. She’d been patient; well really had been the patient and on doctor's orders of minimal physical activity and bed rest. 

Vigilante, law-breaking, Oliver “the Arrow” Queen made her follow the doctor's orders, only letting take short walks from couch, to bed, and for bathroom trips. He was denying her any fun which included sex.

Felicity was as tired of waiting, tired of cuddling on the couch with the sexiest man alive and not taking advantage of the change in their relationship. 

How did Oliver stay so disciplined? 

Felicity was enjoying all kissing and the little touches he started before remembering she was in recovery. 

She wanted more touching. And sex. Google knew she wanted sex. Felicity cringed thinking about how long it had been since she had anything between her legs that wasn't battery operated.

One minor head bleed stood in the way of her possible sex life.

Of course, she did spend twenty-something hours in the hospital after an assault and mugging. Her repetitive questioning, minor amnesia, nausea, vomiting had concerned the doctor and her friends. After a few hours, Felicity had shown signs of improvement but the fear of relapse or causing further damage kept Oliver on his best behavior. Besides the severe concussion, Felicity had panda like bruising around her eyes and a very purple fat lip. She was stiff, sore and the massive bruise on her hip made it difficult to walk.

Oliver had stayed by her side the whole time holding her hand, threading his fingers through her hair. John kept them informed on the search for her attacker, also known as AK69. Oliver paced her hospital room and only her complaint of making her dizzy brought him back to her side. John and Roy had convinced him to leave sometime while Felicity had been allowed to sleep. They had promised not to leave her side until he returned. He returned in a fresh set of clothes and her overnight bag.  

Felicity found it hysterical thinking about Oliver Queen breaking into her house for a panty raid. That was until she remembered Oliver Queen went through her underwear drawer. She had her mix of satin and lace but she also had the silly and nerdy. Did he find the panties with the ice cream cone? At the time he gave her smug look on his face and wink. John had chuckled and Roy quickly left the room. It was about that time she realized she spoke out loud and she was sure he had not only seen the panties but had read the suggestive message across the ass. 

She stumbled through an explanation of her mom’s idea of a cute birthday gift to spice up her love life. Her epic ramble spun out of control until she revealed the Nemours vibrators her mother sent her over the years. Oliver and John had yelled her name and Felicity used her brain damage and heavy medication as an excuse. Neither men had found her joke very funny.

Neanderthal Oliver wanted to take her back to his Arrow cave when the doctors released her from the hospital. Felicity refused to sleep on his cot. Oliver tried to convince her to get a hotel room but her income it wasn't plausible. The cheapest hotels were in the Glades and proved none of the security and charged by the hour. Felicity used logic and her need for clean sheets to heal properly. She doubted AKDouche would risk coming to her house anyway.

The first two days were fine, she been too sore to move. Felicity couldn't even enjoy the first time Oliver had undressed her. Day four his hand brushed down her side while lifting her shirt, her breath caught, fire spreading under her skin. Two pairs of blue eyes filled with desire sparked between them. Oliver hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her up into his chest kissing her. Felicity sank into his blazing heat.  

She gasped when his hand covered her breast at the same time as he sucked on her lip. The sharp pain in her lip mixed with the sensual touch of his hand. Oliver misread her reaction and sat away from her with a muttered apology. Felicity tried to get up to go to him but her leg spasmed and she was forced to sit back down and pout. 

Felicity tried everything to get him to break his PG-rated touching. Even asked for assistance while showering. Oliver had remained a complete gentleman. He told her he never risk her health and safety for a quicky. 

The revelation that Oliver loved her came the night before her checkup. 

He had returned from patrol still looking for the man that hurt her. Oliver pulled her into his lap wrapped himself around her and lowered his head to her chest. They sat in silence watching some movie even now Felicity could barely remember. It was Oliver sigh and tighten hold that imprinted on her mind. He nuzzled his head against her breast and whispered, “I’m home.”

Felicity felt her eyes burn and her heart grow the sizes bigger making more room for him in her life and soul. She never needed anyone the way she needs Oliver to hold her hand. He brought her strength and made her weak in the knees. He had faults, he was far from perfect but together they could do anything. 

The doctor didn’t question her request for a medical release paperwork. She left out it was so her possible live in boyfriend Oliver would have sex with her. She pulled Roy along with her to different stores buying everything she needs to make this night special. 

Roy was her daytime companion. An unarguable addition from the three men in her life remembers she was a badass in her own right. So was the return to her self-defense classes when she was clear by the doctor. This time Oliver wanted to be her teacher. 

Felicity orders a few things online, the lace she didn’t want anyone to see but Oliver.

Bag in hand Felicity rushed through the front door. Spotting Oliver seated at the desk, laptop open and papers stacked neatly next to him. He enrolled in online classes to get his business degree. Felicity dropped her bags pulled out her doctors note and dropped onto his lap.

“Hello, Your Highness.”

Felicity pulled him into a kiss, her arms wrap around his shoulders. Oliver tightened his hold and pulled her into his chest. His hand on the back of her head tangled in her hair. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. Oliver started to pull back.

“No, I’m clear.” Felicity shoved the paper to his chest. “Clean bill of health, ready for action. Very ready for action. All kinds of action.”

Oliver examined the paper. A smile slowly turned up his lips.

“Did you have anything in mind? A run maybe?” Felicity scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head. “No? How about a hike? I know this great mountain, we could climb.”

“Oliver, take me to bed.”

“As you wish, my Queen.”

Oliver stood up Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and the world outside melted away for the two people inside the apartment. 

Down on the street, outside the circle of light stood a dark figure. A driver license crushed in one hand. He stroked the ridge of his broken nose. The lights went out, the couple disappeared. He had plans but they would have to wait. He’d get his payback it was only a matter of timing. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @Missyriver


	4. The Queen's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six weeks since the attack; Felicity and Oliver are moving on with their lives. 
> 
> He is watching, waiting and soon he'll make his move from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I'll see you at the end of the chapter ; )

For six weeks he stayed hidden, watching from the shadows. He found the perfect spot to lay low from the cops and the cities crazed vigilantes, directly across the street from his next target.

The basement was dark, damp with two entrances, one to the side street and another into the small house above. It had been easy to force his way past the old man into the house, the man had barely put up a fight. The old man kept him entertained; someone to talk to after his crew went dark someone to threaten. Even if the scared man’s mouth was taped shut.

Aaron Kelly had been on the phone when his last man had gone down. He heard the deep voice through the receiver demanding the location of AK69. Aaron was smart enough to stay quiet and destroy the burner phone he’d been using. Found his way to his current hideout 

He had no idea how he had drawn the attention of the Starling City Arrow. He’d always kept his crimes low, his crew in line, and his victims too scared to report him. He knew a few people sitting in Iron Heights due to that maniac. He refused to be the next notch on his arrow shaft. 

Aaron and his captive stayed in the basement during the day. When the street was quiet and the lights around them were all turned off he’d sneak upstairs for grub or a piss. The first few nights after taking over the house Aaron knocked out the nearest street light allowing easier movement through the dark. 

He watched the blonde through her windows, safe behind her closed door and her big boyfriend. He wondered if she knew her man left in the middle of the night. Probably sneaking off for another piece of ass. Aaron tried to follow the man once but his motorcycle had been faster and he lost him in the streets. 

Aaron had tested her windows on a few occasions and has yet to catch a break. It didn’t matter, he would find a way to get to her. He’d make her pay. 

He drags a finger over the uneven bumps on his once perfect nose. He still hears the crunch in his restless sleep. Aaron picks at the oozing scab with a dirty nail. His nose is still swollen, the cut hot to the touch. He wants her to see what she did to him. Wants her to pay for daring to touch him, to fight him. 

It was only a matter of time. 

***

“Oliver we don’t have time for this,” Felicity says with a high squeak.

“There is always time for this. I just need five minutes.” Oliver’s words are muffled under the sheets.

Felicity’s half-hearted protests were cut off by a loud moan.  

Thirty minutes later a smug Oliver and satisfied Felicity rush out the front door. She is glad she told John they would drive themselves to Queen Industries. She did not need to see John’s amused face while she tries to explain why they were late. She tosses Oliver the keys and slides in the front seat pulling down the visor.

“I didn’t even have time to dry my hair,” Felicity grumbles. She runs a brush through the wet tangles. At least she’d been able to put on her makeup while Oliver was in the shower. 

“You look beautiful, as always.” Oliver smiles over his shoulder. 

“I had no idea you were capable of being so sappy.” She beams at the man beside her.

“Honestly, me neither. It must be you. You made me a sap.”  

Felicity rolls her eyes, chuckles.“A sap who can scale building and shoots arrows into bad guys. I’m a very lucky girl.”

Felicity places her hand on his leg.

“I’m the lucky one,” Oliver lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to this side of you. You keep surprising me.”

Over the last few weeks, Felicity watched Oliver change, grow and embrace their new found relationship. They weren’t perfect. They still argued when he was being pig-headed or she wouldn’t let him hide her away from the world forever. He moved his stuff into her spare room, brought his fern to sit on her window seat. 

Being with Oliver was also as easy as breathing. They were a team, and when her head stopped ringing she get back to her night job. She’d missed being in the Arrow cave, the excitement of calling out locations, watching over her boys. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on her equipment again. Felicity also wanted her own chance to search for AK69. 

So far the search for the man who put Felicity in the hospital had no leads. He eluded the team and the cops. The hardest part about the concussion had been her light sensitivity keeping her away from her babies. She managed to watch TV with only a dull ache, but when she tried to run codes the pain increased. Now that she was feeling better her evening plans involved a night under the Club.

But first, they had to get through the day.  

Today was a big day for both of them. After months of struggling and fighting, Oliver was going to get a part of his company back. With Walter Steel’s help, the board was allowing Oliver back in. The title of CEO went to Walter while Oliver obtained his business degree and learned besides Walter.

Walter had already managed to secure a partnership with Palmer Industries. Ray Palmer was more than happy to let QI maintain business as usual only requesting access to Applied Sciences. Walter also encouraged Felicity to apply for the director of cybersecurity. Somehow with her resume, a video linked interview she still managed to get the job. Oliver and Walter both swore they had nothing to do with the decision and it had been on her own merits. 

Oliver kisses her hand one more time after pulling into the parking spot with her name on it. 

“You are going to do amazing today, honey. Will I see you for lunch?” Felicity asks. She was both nervous and excited to get started.

“I packed a lunch for us. How about an office picnic at 12:30, in your office?”

“Isn’t your office bigger?” 

“Yes, but yours isn’t surrounded by glass.” Oliver winks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh, no mister. We are not having office sex on our first day back at work.” 

“So how about the second day?”

“No, nope. We are already going to be the talk of the building. We don't need to add fuel to the fire.”

“It is not my fault, I can’t resist you.”

“Are you blaming me for making you insatiable?” 

They step into the empty elevator, Oliver pulls her into his arms and smiles down at her.

“No, but your ass looks amazing in that dress.”

Felicity’s purple dress had been one reason why they had run late. Oliver had pulled her back into bed while she had been dressing in front of him. 

“It is a very good thing we are on separate floors.” Felicity brushes her lips over his, giving him a quick kiss before stepping out of his arms and on to her floor.

She ignores the stares of the women behind the reception desk. Felicity refuses to feel embarrassed about being involved with Oliver. Before accepting the job they had talked about how they wanted to address their relationship. Together they informed HR with Walter’s full support and approval. Oliver was not her direct supervisor and she had no obligations to report to him. 

Stepping into her new office, Felicity let out a sigh of contentment. She was ready for whatever came next. 

Almost nine hours later Felicity’s head hurt, her back aches, her feet are throbbing and she was loving every minute of it. She has been on the move most of the day. After accepting the job she’d done extensive background checks on her new staff. She spent part of her morning meeting each one of them putting faces to the names. The other part of her morning was spent testing the network. The extensive system updates took up most of her day.

Her lunch with Oliver had been a welcome distract with a delicious teriyaki chicken stir fry and stolen kisses. They traded stories about their mornings, the plan for the rest of the day, and set up dinner with John and Lyla. Felicity walked Oliver to the elevator, she blushed when he kissed knuckles with a flourish. She gave him a wink and light pat on his ass before the elevator doors closed. 

Maybe she wanted to add a little kindling to the firestorm of gossip around them. She was happy and she was loved by a good man why wouldn’t she shout that from the mountaintop or skyrise building.

“Miss Smoak?” her assistant Jerry stood in her doorway. “Mr. Queen is here.”

“Oh, thank you, Jerry. Have a good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night Miss Smoak.”

Jerry turns away from the doorway and Oliver takes his place. His hands were behind his back a smile on his face.

Felicity stands up walks around her desk and leans back crossing her feet at the ankles, she lifts a brow giving him a slow once-over. “Hello, beautiful.” 

“Hey, that’s my line,” Oliver teases.

“Sorry Queen, I call it as I see it, and you sir, are beautiful.”

He steps into her office closes the door behind him keeping one hand behind his back making Felicity suspicious. 

“What do you have there?”

“A surprise.”

“I hate surprises,” Felicity pouts trying to look around his back.

“No, you hate not being in control.” Felicity purses her lips and nods her agreement. “Trust me you’ll love this one. A little something to celebrate our first day.”

Oliver moves closer into the room his arm comes around with a bottle of her favorite sparkling wine and two glasses in his hand. Felicity claps her hands together laughing.

“Ooh, I do like.”

As soon as he stands inches away from her Felicity leans into him lifting her head offering her lips up for a kiss. Oliver rubs their noses together, he gives her soft gentle kiss. 

“Hi baby, I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours,” Felicity rubs her palms over his chest. “I missed you too.” 

Oliver places the bottle down on the desk and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her tight against him and leans her back over her desk. Felicity wraps her arms around his shoulders. Her dress rides up her legs

“Oliver,” Felicity warns.

“Just kissing my girl hello. We are not going to have sex on your desk.” Oliver skims his hands down her back and cups her ass. “Not tonight at least.”

He cuts off her giggles with searing hot kisses. 

“We,” Felicity gasps out, pulling her lips away from his. “We are not expected at the Club until nine. Grab the bottle, let’s go celebrate at home. Where I might add we have a perfectly good bed and no one watching.”

Oliver kisses along her jaw, down her neck, up to her ear.

“Have I told you how very smart you are?” Oliver whispers into her ear. 

“Once or twice but never enough.” Felicity pecks his lips and shimmies out from under his body. She grabs her purse, briefcase and Oliver’s waiting hand. He grabs the bottle. Together they head out of the office. 

The drive home Oliver’s hand inches up Felicity bare leg at every red light. They talk about their separate days, over the plan for the evening. Oliver enjoys every time he can distract her into silence and loves listening to her excitement about her job. He never knew his life could be like this. He had never known so much happiness and love. She brought out a side of him he had never known he was capable of. 

The moment he had seen her on the ground bleeding, unconscious everything stopped. His world shrunk down to the size of a tiny blond. He wanted the tear apart the city looking for the man that hit her but more importantly, he couldn’t leave Felicity’s side. For the first time in his life, someone else’s needs were his priority. 

The first few weeks he drove her crazy with all his hovering. When she shoved a piece of paper in his face demanding he takes her to bed Oliver’s world grew along with his heart. She fought with him, loved him and together they did the impossible. 

Outside their home, Oliver parks the car grabs her bags. Felicity takes the bottle. He tickles her outside the car. She grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs. As Oliver unlocks the door Felicity tugs down his tie,  her tongue licks up his neck sending shivers down his back. Oliver drops her bags pushes her against the door. Felicity wraps her arms around his shoulders, her leg hooks around his. 

He groans at the living flame of passion in his arms. He pushes the door in with one arm and the other holding her against him. Oliver kicks the bags into the apartment before picking her up, her legs around his waist. The door slams behind them and the stumble into the back bedroom. 

They are caught up in removing clothes, lingering kisses and touching they never notice the coldness in the bedroom. The curtains move in the breeze coming through the gap in the bedroom window. 

Oliver kisses her bare shoulder, brushes her hair out of her face. 

“Hey, I’m going to head to the club. Get some work done before tonight.” Oliver explains. 

Felicity flops over cracking open one eye to look at him. Oliver’s hair wet from his shower, he’s wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

“I can be ready in ten,” she attempts to rise up but her pillow pulls her back in. 

“Hey don’t rush it’s your first day back at work. Your body is still healing. I made dinner so take your time. We’ve nothing pressing tonight.”

“Nope, I’m definitely coming in so don't even try it, mister. I’ll shower eat and be right behind you. Go kill some tennis balls, beat up John and Roy. I should be there in thirty minutes. I miss my babies.” Felicity throws back the covers. Enjoys the way Oliver drinks in her naked curves. 

“Well, your boy’s miss you so don’t forget about us while you get reacquainted with your babies. Roy says I’m extra grumpy when you’re not there.”

Felicity walks through the room reaches into the closet pulling out a casual dress and tossing it on the bed. She laughs at his pout. 

“Ah take it easy on him, he’s taking Thea’s break up and sudden vacation hard.”

Oliver rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease the muscle. Something was bothering him since sliding out of bed. The shadow of unease followed him while he made dinner. His skin crawls and muscles tense. He needs to work off the nervous energy before he hits the streets tonight. 

“Well, she's my sister.”

“Get out of here, and take your grumpy bear with you.”

“I'm not grumpy,” Oliver grumbles. 

Felicity steps into the bathroom turning on the water in the shower. 

“Oliver?” Felicity leans out the open door.

“Yeah?” Oliver's thumb rubs his fingers together. His mind is jumping ready to move. Ready to fight but he can't figure out why.

“Hey, are you okay?” She puts a hand on his chest.

Oliver looks down at her. Kisses her nose.

“I’m not sure but something feels wrong.” Oliver looks around the room, nothing is out of place. 

“Okay, let me shower and we’ll get out of here.”

“No baby, take your time. It’s just a feeling, I’ll reach out to John on my way and see if there is anything on the scanners.”

“I won’t take long.” Felicity kisses him. “Oliver, I love you, you know that right.”

Oliver closes his eyes presses his forehead against hers. He breathes her in, pulls her close. 

“I love you, Felicity, so much.”

Oliver sighs releasing the tension in his body. He doesn't want to let her go. For a moment he thinks about taking her back to bed. Spending the night under the sheets instead of putting his life on the line in the streets. But he also knows that Felicity needs to get back to her babies, get back to  watching their backs. He misses her voice in his ear guiding him, scolding him, making him better. 

“Good, now get out of here. We have unfinished business to take care of.” 

Felicity's hand cups his cheek before turning away from him. Oliver smacks her naked ass once more for luck and to listen to her giggle. He grabs his jacket, locks the door on his way out. 

He stops, looks back at the apartment shakes off the feeling of rushing back inside. He will see her in a few minutes, he has nothing to worry about.

Felicity hums off-key while rinsing shampoo out of her hair. Her body is a little sore from Oliver’s generous attention. She can not believe this is her life.  She found her person, her life partner and she is completely in love with the possibilities of their future. 

A shadowy figure crosses into her peripheral.

“Oliver, I told you to head out without me, you overprotective goon.” Felicity is secretly glad he stayed. His earlier comment about sensing something was starting to make her nervous. She hasn’t seen him that worked up in weeks.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice quivers. 

Why isn’t Oliver saying anything?

The shower curtain tears away from the rings falling to the ground. Felicity’s scream is cut off by a hand around her throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone okay? I promise you won't wait long to see what happens next. Comments encourage.


	5. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body is ready for a fight, he's on high alert. Oliver searches the corners of the Arrow cave with his senses, there is no immediate threat but he knows something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers. This chapter has implied violence towards women and men as well as a little action. I'm still here, my mind working on the next chapter. I won't leave you.

Oliver lifts his bow pulls back the string, takes a breath. Three balls release, rapid fire arrows chase, impaling the wall. The yellow tennis balls bounce free around the room.

“You missed?!” Roy’s incredulous voice says from behind him. “Again?”

“I can see that, Roy, thank you.” Oliver snaps.

Two balls are stuck to the wall, while another ten roll about on the floor. Oliver rolls his head, rotates his shoulders. He needs to clear his mind. Cold chills run along his back, the hair on his arms stands up. His heart races, adrenaline spiking. The urge to run, to fight makes his stomach roll with tension.  

Breath Oliver, in, out. Settle your mind.

Oliver closes his eyes, shutting out everything except his own voice. His body is ready for a fight, on high alert. Oliver searches the corners of the Arrow cave with his senses, there is no immediate threat but he knows something is wrong. His lip twitches, Felicity would be happy knowing he uses her name for their base of operation, not that he plans to tell her.

His eye snap open checking the clock, almost ten.

“Has Felicity called?” Oliver ask the room.

He turns to the two men he trust most in the world. They both pull out the phones, shaking their heads, they all look up at the clock, frowning. Oliver checks his own phone. No calls.

“Maybe she stopped to get food?” Roy offers.

Oliver dials her number, four rings and her voicemail.

“No, I had dinner on the counter. She had no need to stop.” Oliver dials again. The chill is back. Nausea feeds the fear creeping under his skin.

“Oliver?” John can see Oliver’s panic building. The room is silent with the barely audible ringing on Oliver’s phone. John moves to the computers. “We put the tracker in her phone, car and glasses. Did you get the camera set up?”

“Outside, she wouldn’t let them in the house.” Oliver’s voice is tight, mouth dry.

John pulls up the feed to the apartment, the words  no signal  fills the screen. Oliver launches toward the desk, shoves John out of the way. He ignores the cry of protest.

He can’t catch his breath, his chest is too tight, black spots cloud his vision.

“How long? When did they go dark? How long?!” His voice rises with each word. “I le-I left after eight thirty. She was going to shower, head here. Twenty minutes, she said twenty minutes. Where is she?”

“Sit down Oliver before you fall down. The trackers haven't moved, maybe she stayed home. Fell asleep.” John’s words are hollow even to his own ears. He knows as well as Oliver that she would have called. John needs to keep him calm before Oliver loses his control and storms the city.

Roy turns from the computer console, unzips his red hoodie reaching up for his suit. He tosses Oliver the green hood.

“Let’s find our girl,” Roy leaves no more room for panic. “I’ll get the bikes.”

Oliver’s finger close around the fabric. He rises to his feet.

“Dig, I need to know when the camera’s went dark. Run Fel-Felicity’s,” His voice chokes on her name. “Run her programs, get every camera within five miles radius. I want to know every car, van, truck that has been in the area for the last two hours. Call Detective, I mean Captain Lance, have him meet us.”

“Oliver, are you sure? He’s still recovering from the coma and you won’t be able to control your emotions. He might figure out who you are?” John warns.

“I DON’T CARE!” Oliver slams a fist down onto the desk. He takes a deep breath. “Nothing matters without her, John.”

“Thought you’d say that,” John nods his head. “I’ll run the search, but I’m sure the fuck not staying here, while she is in danger.”

Roy hands John a bag, guns, and his vest. “Already on it boss.”

The three men look at each other, one after the other nodding in silent agreement, nothing would stand between them and finding Felicity. She was their glue, the light that brightens the dark, she makes them a team. A family.

Oliver feels a storm brewing in his chest.

His soul caught in the middle, between his darker nature and the light Felicity's love has shown him. She gave him another way, but without her here, he has no other choice, he will do anything to get her back. Oliver would beg her to forgive him once she was back in his arms.

God help anyone that dares to take her from him.

“I'll leave in ten, meet you at the apartment.” John pulls on his holsters, sits at the computers. Felicity had created a file folder while recovering, the Dumb-Boy-Proof-No-Offense file allowed any one of them to run the system without her.

Oliver shakes off his unease seeing John sitting in her chair, grabs his gear. He doesn't bother with the leather pants, choosing only his hood and jacket. He needs to hurry, fearing he is already too late.

John dials a new number, the gruff voice of Captain Quentin Lance answers. “I told you, I’m done playing your games.”

“It's Felicity Smoak, she's missing.” John doesn't bother with the voice modulator. The only thing worth protecting is already gone. John watches as Oliver and Roy rush up the stairs and into the night. He pulls out the cartridge on one gun and then the second. Adding two more fully loaded clips into his pocket.

“Where? How long? Do we know who? Does Queen know?” Lance throws out short rapid fire questions.

“Within the last two hours, from home. Her trackers are dormant, camera feeds dark. She's not answering her phone. We are inbound, keep the cops clear.”

“I am the bloody cops.” Lance snaps out.

“I know the law. She doesn't have twenty-four hours. We won't stop until she’s found or someone pays.” John’s own anger unleashes in a hiss.

John sets a alert on facial recognition from all the cameras in the neighborhood surrounding Felicity’s. If she's anywhere near a camera they will find her.

“Shit, give me the address.” Lance writes down the numbers. “I'm on my way. Don't touch anything. And don’t blow anything up.” Lance hangs up.

Quentin Lance likes and respects Felicity, even if her taste in men is questionable. She’d been the voice in his ear talking him through dismantling a bomb. A brilliant mind, sharp wit, and a big heart. She helped him on some of his biggest cases. Saving countless lives every night and no one knew her name. She’d never take credit but he knows the emails in his inbox with new evidence on unsolved cases came from her. Felicity even visited him while he been stuck in the hospital bed. He returned the favor when he heard about her mugging and attack. Out of respect he’d been the one to take her statement. It was the men by her side, who surprised him the most. A kid, who use to spend time in his lock up, a bodyguard with military training and the bane of every father alive, Oliver Queen.

Only this was not the Oliver, Quentin had ever met before.

In all the years his Laurel had dated Queen he had never seen the look of love or complete devotion on his face. Oliver stayed by her side unwilling to leave her for more than a few moments. Rushing to fetch her water, or ice chips. Made her smile or laugh when she started to trail off, bringing her back into the conversations around her. When she became frustrated at her clouded memory Oliver held her hand tight. He saw Oliver tense up when she told her story, but relaxing instantly when Felicity placed her hand on his cheek. Lance felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Over the last six weeks Quentin checked in on her, Oliver always by her side.

He followed her case closely, made sure his men didn’t forget her, or the man responsible. Thug after thug was found or brought in bloody, bruised. The gangs were afraid to go out at night, but no one was talking or knew enough to give away anything. Quentin knew about Felicity other life style, her other work. The men that stood beside her during the day time were dangerous in their own right but it was her nighttime crew that had him worried.

If the hooded vigilante she spent her nights working for cared half as much as Queen, the city would burn if she wasn’t found soon, god forbid if she was hurt or worse dead.

Less than two hours ago Oliver walked out of the apartment his mind on the next mission. He left his heart in the care of the woman who owns it, now she’s missing. He is a fool, he should have waited for her, joined her in the shower. Loving her is a distraction, he let his guard down. He’d known something was wrong and he’d ignored his instincts.

Oliver sends Roy across the street for cover on over watch. The lights were out around the building, the apartment dark. He found broken glass on the sidewalk. Someone shattered the bulbs. Oliver makes his way slowly up the stairs. At first glance the front door appears shut, second glance shows it a half inch ajar.

Oliver squats low, pulls an arrow from his quiver, notches it. He slowly pushes the door open and rolls inside. The room is clear. Oliver hears the water from the shower. A flash of hope shoots through him before realty rocks him to his knees. A lamp lays on the floor, books thrown everywhere. A kitchen chair lays on its side. A smear of blood on the table near Felicity's phone.

Oliver touches the table inches from the blood.  Is it hers? Is it her attackers? Was she trying to call him?

“What's the word on Maid Marian.” Roy's voice cuts through Oliver's downward spiral.

“She put up a fight,” Oliver growls. “Almost reached her phone.”

“Never doubted, Blondie.” Roy says with pride. “No movement on the street.”

Raising his bow he moves silently through the apartment. He’d never be able to see the place without remembering this night again.

Picture frames are knocked off the wall. A Felicity sized bloody footprint is among the glass littering the hall carpet.

Oliver grinds his teeth together.  Check your corners, don't get distracted. Keep moving. Clear the house. She needs your head clear. She needs you moving. Don't stop moving. Find her. Find her.

“  Heads up Green, incoming police cruiser, no lights, no siren. Must be Lance. Game voice on.” Roy calls out over the comms.

Oliver approaches the bedroom door, he has a view of the destruction inside. Clothes across the floor, the hamper on the bed, broken figures. The mattress is foot off the frame. A wet impression on the light blue sheets.  Please god let it be water.  Oliver’s hand shakes as he reaches out toward the bed.

His hand comes back clear, smelling of green apples, Felicity's shampoo.  She’d been in the shower.  Oliver turns to the bathroom. His head is buzzing a ringing in his ears. Pressure builds in his chest.

The shower curtain is torn off, the water is on, splashing out onto the floor. He puts out his gloved hand under the cold spray about the turn the knob off.

“Leave it,” a voice speaks from the behind him.

Oliver spins, drops down using the bow to catch the figure behind him at the knee. The man drops with a grunt. Arrow notched, boot on the throat of his assailant. A twitch of his finger is all it will take.

“Whoa, hey it's me. It's Lance, it’s me.” The panic in the voice breaks through the buzzing in his ears.

“Green Arrow, respond,” John orders.

“I’m here,” Oliver pushes the words out past his clenching jaw.

He eases away from Lance. Oliver was so focused on what had happened here, he’d lost track at what was happening around him, now. John sounds pissed, Oliver wonders how many times he tried to hale him.

“Never thought I’d see the day, I’d startle you.” Lance rubs a hand over his face. Disbelief, a hint a amusement in his voice.  

Olive grunts in agreement. He moves away from Lance back into the bedroom. He found one of Felicity’s Funko POP bobble-heads. Clutching the figure of Sailor Moon in his hands, Oliver stares down at the destruction.

“Does Queen know? Someone should let him know.” Oliver tenses as Lance stands beside him. “That guy might not care about a lot, but he should know about this.”

“He knows,” his voice dangerously low.

“Huh? I figured I’d have to fight back his ego. Guess I was wrong, maybe he doesn’t care.”

Quentin barley sees the vigilant move before he slams him into the wall. With one hand the other man holds him up on his toes. He struggles to breath.

“You have no idea what you are talking about!” Oliver snarls. He shoves his hood back, closes the gap between them. “I am here. I care more than you will ever understand. If you aren't here to find Felicity, then leave.”

Oliver drops the man to his knees and turns away, back to staring at the bed. Everything is wrong. Felicity’s house is neat. She makes her bed before leaving the house. She picks up her clothes. He gently sets Sailor Moon down where she belongs.

“You, it’s been you all along. I should-I did know.” Lance coughs a hand on his throat.

“Captain Lance, we don’t have time for this.” John stands in the bedroom doorway. His eyes scan the room. He has been listing, rushing to his friends side. He knew that their identities were about to be blown as soon as Lance claimed Oliver didn’t care.

“You too huh? Should’ve known. What about the kid?”

“I’m not a kid.” Roy answers, as he pushes open the window. “Can we get back to work now? I found a few drops of blood on the fire escape.”

Oliver looks down at the rusty fire escape. Shakes his head. “It’s a decoy. Or maybe the original plan, but Felicity put up a bigger fight than was expected. He took her out the front. Probably wrapped her in a bed sheet.”  

“How do you know that?” Lance demands.

“He surprised her in the shower, maybe knocked her out. There is no blood in there. He brought her out here. Laid her on the bed.” Oliver shakes his head, swallows down the bile rising up his throat.

“We’ll find her.” John places a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver drops his head. “My best guess is she surprised him. Threw anything within her reach at him before running from the room.”

“He caught up in the hall. Someone knocked the frames off. Felicity sliced her foot running. She was going for her purse, her phone. She was going to make a call.” Lance finishes, looking toward Oliver.

“She was trying to call me.” Oliver lets out a painful gasp. He failed her, she needed him and he’d been gone.

“But what about the sheet?” Roy wonders.

“She was naked and a sheet is missing.”

“How do you know a sheet is missing?” Lance asks.

“Because I helped make it!” Oliver yells. “Whoever took her, ripped the sheet off the bed, almost flipping the mattress over.”

John hands Oliver the tablet in his hands. “This is the last image taken before the camera was knocked out.”

A broad figure in a black hoodie, hands in pockets approached the front door. His head was down, shoulders slumped. The man lifted his head for a few seconds before lifting a wrench to smash the camera. His face was swollen around his purple and red nose. A jagged cut along the bridge looked raw and inflamed.

“AK69, we’ve had his picture all over this city looking for him. How did he find her?”

“Her address was on her driver license. It was only a matter of time.”

“Shit,” John crosses his arms.

This was going to be a long night.

 

****

Felicity’s head was ringing, a piercing pain over her right temple. Her hands are numb from the tight plastic cuffs digging into her wrist. Her foot throbs, she is sure there is still glass embedded in her foot. Her ribs ache, where he’d held her. She thought she’d heard cracking during the fight through her house.

She had almost got away.

She tries to figure out her surroundings. Without her glasses everything is blurry. The room is dark and smells of rot and sewage. Wiggling down Felicity’s able to move the sheet up to her nose. The scent of Oliver calms her mind and helps her focus. She need to get back to him, they only got started and have a bright future to explore.

A tear slides down her cheek.  No Felicity, you will not cry. Oliver needs you to help him. Give him a sign. Get back to him.

Felicity has no idea how long she has been unconscious on the dirty floor, or when she was taken for her house. She knows that Oliver will have noticed by now and will come looking. Her long forgotten insecurities try to rear up, making her doubt her team. Her man.

Shaking her head, she banishes her fears. He will come.

“If I don’t save myself first?” Felicity quietly says out loud.

Grunts and shuffling answer. She scrunches down, making herself a smaller target. After the damage she had done to  AKasshole  she wasn’t expecting him to be up and walking this soon. She used a few techniques her mom had shown her before college, involving her nails with a twist. Felicity also used a few moves Oliver taught her. Breaking a few fingers, crushing his infected nose underneath her bleeding foot.

She’d been inches from reaching her phone. Hitting her panic button. He used her hair to pull her back crushing her chest against him, he stole her air until everything went dark.

The shuffling drew closer. The overpowering smell of filth and unwashed body odor invades her safety blanket. Felicity gags, her eyes water. Tries to pull at her restraints feels the abrasions on her wrist start to bleed. Using her elbows to keep the sheet covering her naked body.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Felicity cries.

She can make out soft soothing sounds, almost muffled singing coming out of the figure in the chair next to her. Felicity lifts her head, blinks away the tears. She sees a gnarled hand in the dark. His arms are tied down to a wheelchair, his mouth covered with duct tape. A dried wound over his left eyes.

Felicity gasps sitting up, one of her feet is tied to a post in the center of the room. A basement she realizes. There is only a sliver of moonlight shining through a crack in boarded up window. How long has this man been down here? The smell was coming from him. Trapped in a chair for days maybe even weeks. His paper thin skin was red around the tape on his face.

The man looks her in the face making sure he has her full attention. Felicity sits up.

“We are going to get out of here. I have friends. Very dangerous friends and they will find us.” Felicity reassures.

The man drops his head and shakes it softly.

“What do you mean no? We will get out of here.”

He shakes his head again, slowly closes his eyes dropping his head to the side. Felicity tries to catch him. The man’s head lifts his eyes pleading. He lifts his chin three quick lifts to her right. Felicity turns her head, blinks trying to focus.

A broken window, a glass shard reflecting in the dim light.

Felicity scoots toward the glass, her leg catches on the tether. She reaches down tugging on the rope hoping for a few inches of slack. She throws herself forward extending to her full length. Her hand slices down the broken glass but her finger close on the frame. She places the frame between her knees. The position is awkward. Half the cuts are against her arms, or her hands instead of the plastic holding her. She curses but keeps up her momentum.

She vaguely remembers overhearing John telling Roy about how easy it is to get out of cuffs. She promises herself to listen next time they are discussing escapes. Felicity is the one who seems to get restrained more than the men in her life.  A soft snort comes out of the man beside her.

“Did I say that out loud?’ He nods. “Oops sorry. It’s not like it sounds. Well there was this one time.” Felicity bites her lip. “ Nah, nope, not going to tell you that. No matter how scared I get.”

His shoulders shake and eyebrows lift a few times.

“Not going to happen so stop asking.”

He shrugs.

Felicity shakes her head, “Oh, you are a funny one, huh?”

He shrugs again.

“Alright comedian, where are we? Is this your place?” He nods. “Still in Starling?” Nods again. “Shiitake mushrooms, that hurts.” Another slice into her bleeding hands.

The man grunts.

“Yeah no need for your commentary. I almost have it.” She grunts out, her breathing heavy.

A final push,her hands spring apart. Her arm sliding down the sharp edge slicing her open.

“Crap-on-toast! Fork! Oww!” Felicity uses the sheet to cover the jagged cut.

Arms free she brakes the glass out of the frame. Cutting through the rope holding her ankle. She wraps the glass in the sheet to protect her hand to use it as a weapon. She hears a floor board creak above her, a foot step. Her blood runs cold. He’s coming.

She starts to saw at the binds on the man’s wheelchair. His eyes are wide, his head shaking. He hears the steps, he knows she’s running out of time.

“Shit shit,” Felicity chants trying to speed up without damaging him. He’s been through so much.

He shakes the wheelchair, pulling back from her. Using his head he pushes her body away towards a cellar door.

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Felicity cries. He nods and shoves her again.

A door opens above, Felicity cries harder. She can’t leave him. The man shoves her the best he can. Felicity stands back looking toward the stairs, the man, her escape. Sobbing Felicity turns toward the exit.

“I will be back. He won’t like who I’ll bring with me.” Felicity promises as she runs, her foot dragging behind her.


	6. Shadowed Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She runs silently. Her bare feet slapping on the ground echoing in the shadows. She avoids the lights, hiding amongst the shadow. She stops behind a garbage dumpster to take in her surroundings, trying to slow down her breathing. She needs to think. She needs to figure out where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the conclusion of our story. See you at the end of the chapter.

 

Carl Walter was a good man. Spent forty years married to the love of his life, Lucy. She made him the father of three adult children and eight amazing grandchildren. Lucy and Carl had ten amazing years together after his retirement from the police motorcade department before she lost her battle with cancer. 

His children begged him to leave his home, move in with one of them, or worse a retirement community. They said he was too old to care for himself and too stubborn to die. Carl refused to answer their calls, told them they weren't welcome anymore. 

They stopped trying after a few years. 

Carl became a bitter, cranky old man with a broken heart, no friends, and a family that forgot him.

Watching his life flash before his eyes over the last six weeks is eye-opening. He let the devil into his house, he’d been too weak to fight him off. He watched as the man calling himself AK destroyed his home, tearing apart the last picture of Lucy and all her grandchildren. 

Carl was tied to Lucy's old wheelchair, left in the basement to rot with no food or water. He'd been forced to listen to every depraved thought and disgusting plan AK had in store for some poor woman. 

He would pray every night to be released from this life, to join his sweet Lucy. The few hours he was able to sleep he’d dream of standing on a cliffside watching the sunset over a dark ocean. Lucy stood beside him holding his hand. 

“I’m ready to come home,” Carl says with a squeeze her hand. “ I’m so tired sweetheart.”

“Not yet, my love, you still have work to do.” Lucy sweet voice sings warmth into his heart.

“Stay with me,” he cries. 

“Silly man, I’m always with you.” Her laugh is music in the wind. 

As she fades into the dark, the cold sets into his bones, Carl startles awake, his body sore, tired and ready to give up. He has no idea what a man strapped to a chair can do. 

Until AK drops an unconscious woman on the dirty floor of his basement. She shrouded in a sheet, her hair damp. In the low light, Carl can see bruises forming on his pale skin. AK has a new limp, is bleeding from his bulbous nose, has three slashes across his neck, cursing, making threatening promises while he restrains her. Whoever this woman is she put up a better fight then Carl did. 

AK drags himself up the stairs slamming the door behind him. 

Carl takes a slow breath, letting the air fill his aching chest. He can see her stir. Letting out a soft whimper. She whispers a name in the dark too quiet for his ears to pick up. He knows the tone of voice calling out for a loved one. Carl drags himself forward, he has a job to do and this tiny woman is the key. 

He watches as she cuts her bindings, her determination tearing into her own skin as she fights her way to freedom. She cries when she realizes she has to choose between saving herself or staying with him. Carl has been with her less than an hour and she cries over leaving him. She reminds him of his Lucy, her strength, her ability to laugh even when fear made her voice shake. 

Helping her find her way home, back to her family, would use up the last of his strength. He was tired, his body weary. He wishes he could tell his family goodbye one last time. 

The woman promises to come back, the threat in her voice is strong. If she can be strong he can hold on a little longer. 

AK stumbles down the stairs chasing after her. Carl hears screaming in the night, he prays the woman will find her way in the dark. 

 

****

 

Felicity holds the sheet up off the ground with one hand, the other clasping the sheet to her chest. She runs silently. Her bare feet slapping on the ground echoing in the shadows. She avoids the lights, hiding amongst the shadow. She stops behind a garbage dumpster to take in her surroundings, trying to slow down her breathing. She needs to think. She needs to figure out where she is.

The houses are dark around her, the moon high in the sky means the hour is late. People were either sleeping or still out for the night. Felicity needs to get to a phone, she needs to call Oliver. Her mind is cloudy, her vision blurry without her glasses.

“If I have another concussion, I’m going to kill him.” She mumbles, her teeth chattering.

Felicity sees a light on a few houses down and across the street. 

She’d need to cross the open deserted street under the bright moonlight. Did he have a gun? Could her shoot her before she reached the other side? Did she have any other choice? 

Moving to the edge of the dumpster, she strains her eyes trying to see if the blurry shape is a bush or a man. She closes her eyes, listening to the silent night. The silence unnerves her. No cars in the distance, no barking dogs or sirens in the night. She feels completely alone.

Has Oliver realized she was missing, taken from the safety of the home they were building?

Shaking her head, she doesn’t have time to lose herself in thought. She needs to move. 

Stepping forward she gathers the sheet close to her body. Taking a deep breath she slowly moves forward. Hunched low to the ground looking both directions before moving forward. 

Moonlight surrounds her, illuminating her fair skin and blonde hair. She is a beacon in the dark. 

A muffled shot in the dark, the ground at her feet explodes in small chunks of concrete. Felicity lets out a scream in surprise. She stops moving, holding the sheet, lifting her other hand in the air, she turns slowing to face the man holding her fate. 

He’s less than a foot behind her, gun pointed at her head, his finger on the trigger. 

“Times up bitch. No more running,” harsh furry is thrown in her face. “We could have had a little fun before it came to this. But you just couldn’t stop fighting.”

Felicity lifts her head up high, her shoulders back. If she was going to die on the streets she wouldn't cower before this piece of trash.

“What’d you call me?” AK hisses in her face.

“I called you trash.” Felicity wills her voice to be steady. 

Facing her own death, her only regret is not having more time with Oliver. 

A shadow moves behind him. Felicity sucks in a breath daring to hope. Another shadow separates from the first. She needs a distraction to give them time to get into position.

“You are a low-level street thug. A narcissistic moron who has only managed to avoid capture because I was unable to do my job.” His face is red with anger but she won’t stop now. “I could destroy you in an instant. A push of a button and that precious life you holding on to is gone.”

“I’m already on the run because of you,” He snarls.

“You think you are running now?” Felicity laughs. “I am the Queen of the internet, a bitch with wifi and I will wipe you from existents. Aaron Kelly is another high school drop out with a past and money held up in four different banks. I know you. I know every foster home you lived in. Every teacher you have ever had. The name of the first girl you raped under the bleachers. I know the names of every one of your victims You are insignificant before my might and the shadows will eat you alive if you dare to harm me.”

“You might know my name but you have no ability to control the night.” His laugh is cruel.

She smiles, “You really have no idea who you are messing with.”

“Another bitch who believes she is the queen of the universe.”

He steps forward his gun hand dropping a few inches away from her. She hears the snap of the bowstring seconds before he screams. A green arrow impales his hand, causing him to drop the gun. His eyes are wide staring down at the object in his hand. AK reaches out his other hand toward her, another snap of the string. A red arrow through his left forearm. 

Felicity stays her ground, they came for her and he will never touch her again.

“Miss Smoak, step away from him.” Quentin Lance voice calls out from behind her.

“With pleasure Captain.” Felicity’s voice trembles in relief. 

Stepping into the shadows she is pulled into the familiar embrace of her friend John Diggle.  He drapes his jacket over her shoulders leading her toward their van. 

“I got her, cover Lance,” Oliver says appearing beside her. 

Her heart constricts, her chest hallow. Felicity lets out a sob before throwing herself into his arms. Oliver's hands are shaking, his heart pounds under her ear. He is holding her too tight but she doesn’t care. Oliver drops to his knees pulling her closer. He buries his face into her stomach, arms wrapping around her hips. He shoulders shuddering. Felicity bends over him, her body covering him.

“I almost lost you.” He whispers, tears in his eyes.

“You found me, that is all that matters.”

“I was almost too late.” 

“No Oliver, you were on time for once.”

“Hey!” He says with indignance.

Felicity smiles, settles down into his arms. Soaking in his warmth. Oliver stands, taking her with him, holding her in his arms.

“So once again I hear you calling yourself a Queen?” Oliver teases.

Felicity feels her ears burning, “It’s a term people use often, which happens to also be your name.”

“Ah,” he says pursing his lips. “So if I was to ask to make it a more permanent title in the near future?’ Oliver trails off looking down at her.

Felicity swallows the lump in her throat.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a minor name change, maybe a hyphenation. If you ask the right way, at the right time.”

“Any time with you is the right time.” Oliver kisses her cheek pulling her closer. Felicity wraps her arms around him.

Her head snaps back at the sound of a painful scream up the street. “Are they killing him? Would Lance let them?”

“Hard to say when you're involved. We would do anything for you.” Oliver explains with a shrug.

Roy runs up the street, toward them. His smile wide, his hood pushed back. 

“Hey Blondie, nice work staying alive. I got my arrow back if you want a souvenir.” 

Felicity scrunches her nose shaking her head. “No, I’m good, thanks for the offer. I think.”

Roy laughs, “Lance says we need to get out of the area before he calls this in. You will need to come down for questioning later. Diggle is going to stay around, make sure nothing happens. He took his own time removing the other arrow, reminding the man to forget he ever heard of Felicity Smoak.”

“Tell Lance there is a man tied to a wheelchair in one of the houses nearby. He helped me get out. I don’t think he has a lot of time left.” 

Oliver sits her down in the front seat, hesitates to let her go even for a few moments. 

“You know he’s never going to let you go anywhere without checking on you every hour,” Roy says to Felicity.

Felicity looks up into Oliver’s eyes. His love shines throw, but so does his fear. The dark shadows swirling behind his eyes.

“Might be every thirty for awhile,” Oliver grumbles.

“I’ll give it a week before she smacks sense into you again.” Roy laughs shutting the door to the van and rushing off toward the motorcycle. 

“Let’s go home,” Felicity says as she snuggles down into the car seat. Looking over at Oliver behind the wheel.

“Where is that exactly?” Oliver asks unable to picture taking her back to her apartment.

“Wherever you are.” Her eyes are closing. Tonight her fight is over and now beside him, she is able to rest. Oliver takes her hand and she sleeps.

 

****

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Of course, I’m sure.”

“There is still time to run out the back.”

“I’m not going anywhere, but through those doors.” 

“Do you have any idea how many people are behind those doors?”

“Only one that matters.”

“I thought you would say that.”

“Buck up soldier, I’m getting married,” Felicity says with a laugh. She reaches out adjusting John’s green tie. “You look amazing.”

“Me? Oliver is going to swallow his tongue when you walk through those doors.”   

Felicity smoothes a hand down the lace bodice. The white spaghetti strap, backless mermaid dress hugged her body like a second skin. Overlaid with lace into a sweeping train. Her hair is down, soft curls swept back with a simple diamond and pearl tiara, an engagement gift from Carl Walter. His wife Lucy wore it on their wedding day. 

Carl survived his ordeal, spending over a week in intensive care. Felicity read to him while he slept and helped him find his family. Oliver and Felicity were been by his side the first moment Carl's son and two daughters walked in. With hesitation Carl reached out to his family, crying he begged their forgiveness. Oliver lead a sniffling Felicity out of the room, giving the Walter family time alone to reconnect. 

Together Oliver and Felicity found a two-story loft condo, directly between their night and day jobs. Both jobs keep them busy but they always take time for each other. 

It took over two weeks for Oliver to be okay with leaving Felicity alone. She refused to even talk about the tracking implant Oliver brought home. She told him to, ‘shove it up your ass if you think, I’m putting that anywhere on my body’. 

One night, under the club they spent so much of their time together, Oliver sat beside her watching her find the last piece of the puzzle to lock away their latest bad guy. She pumped her fist in the air, turning in her chair to kiss him.

“You are amazing, Felicity,” Oliver says with a wide smile. “I have something for you, been carrying it around a few weeks.”

Felicity sucked in a breath when Oliver pulled out a green velvet box. 

He dropped down to one knee, opened the box. Inside was a pear-shaped two-carat diamond ring platinum filigree created a crown shape. Smaller diamonds enhancing the band. 

“Let me make you the Queen I know you already are. Marry me?” Oliver asked.

Felicity drops down in front of him, equals in their surrendering, to their love.  

“Of course, I’ll marry you.”

Six months later in the fully restored ballroom of Queen Manor, Felicity walks down the aisle with John Diggle on her arm. Oliver waits for her, his eyes wide in wonder, and love. His sister, Thea by his side. Felicity only has eyes for Oliver, the hundred or so strangers disappear. 

John stands before Oliver, “promise, you will protect her.”

Oliver looks from Felicity to John the memory of a conversation playing through his head. 

“Always,” Oliver says his voice thick with emotion. 

“Well I can’t talk her out of it, so let's do this.”

Felicity takes Oliver’s hand steps up beside him under the white floral chuppah. John steps to Felicity’s side. 

In front of their friends and family, they vow to carry each other when the other is unable to stand. To take this journey together, loving each moment they live a life of constant adventure. They promise to love each other, admit she is always right, and follow their hearts home. 

Aaron Kelly’s trial was held nine months after the wedding. During the pretrial more women stepped forward, creating a sold case against AK69. At trial, Felicity kept a protective hand over her belly while she gave her testimony. Oliver, John, and Roy a reassuring presence in the courtroom.  As Felicity walked past the defense table on her way out, Aaron leaped up from his chair launching himself over the table toward her. Oliver jumped the barrier standing between Felicity and the raving man before he can touch her. The deputies tackled him to the ground dragging him away. 

A few clicks of the keys and Aaron Kelly was placed in protective custody. Spending his life sentence in solitary, with only a silent guard to tell his story of meeting the Queen and her shadow knights.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, comment, and kudos my story. I am so glad you like this version of our favorite ship. I really enjoyed telling this story and exploring the minds and hearts of the people. I have more stories to tell and another world to create. Join me on the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
